Currently, apparatus, such as ATM, mobile phone, notebook, PC and the like, are all equipped with cameras. Cameras may be utilized for eyeball tracking, which includes information acquiring, modeling and simulating eyeball movement. Pupil identification is a prerequisite step for eyeball tracking.